Dudley & Kyle-R: TUFF of Destruction
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Parody of Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction. Dudley is the Last Mutt in the Universe and The Caped Cod is chasing the Mutt to kill him. Dudley and his robot companion Kyle-R, now must stop the Caped Cod along with some new Friends. will they stop this evil emperor before it's too Late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Here is a really cool Crossover FanFic I came up with a couple of months ago, I got some help too so Enjoy;)**

Far, Far, Far, away in the Petolis Galaxy, in the city with hovercars, on top of the roof lived a White dog and his Cube-shaped robot sidekick.

The White dog is wearing an Orange suit with Blue pants and a Brown cap and harnest and Brown gloves and boots, his name is Dudley. His Robot companion had a videoscreen in his hands, his name is Kyle-R as he checked to see if everything is ready on their hovership.

"Fuel Lines?"

"CHEAK!", answered Dudley.

"Horizontal Stabilizers?"

"CHECK!"

"Ion Thrusters?"

"Looks like we've got a Tailwind", Dudley said as he looked around him and started to make waves with his arm, "If we time it right, we can ride the slipstream of the Grav-train, past the C-grid traffic-"

"Ahem" Kyle coughed to get Dudley's attention but Dudley still kept talking.

"- Launch the mag-grappler onto that pedway overpass, and slingshot right up to-"

"Dudley!" Kyle finally got his attention.

"The thrusters are fine, Kyle. See?" Dudley started the Hovership but the thrusters just coughed up weak smoke.

Kyle saw it and frowned at his dimwitted friend.

"Don't worry", Dudley said trying to calm down, "It's probably just a fused iron duct", Dudley got out his Wrench to fix the Thrusters.

Just then Kyle's Videoscreen started ringing as he pushed the button to make the screen float, "Incoming message from Chief."

On the screen, showed a Flea wearing a green suit, "Dudley? Kyle? I've got a bit of a situation here at the Planetary Defense Center," He said sounded frightened.

Dudley was still working on the Thrusters until he heard the call so stopped and turned around to watch the call.

Chief continued, "Nothing I can't handle mind you... just a few... Thousand... heavily armed robotic commandos, but I figured hey, If you're in the neighborhood, maybe-" then Chief screamed when a Laser was shooting at him, "AHHHH!" as he ducked.

Dudley and Kyle started to wonder whats happening over there.

"Wait! I'm too handsome to Die!" Chief screamed as Kyle turn off and shrunk the video and put it into his chestdoor and questioned, "Hmm... heavily armed robotic commandos?"

"When aren't they heavily armed?" Dudley said as helped his buddy in the hovership and started getting it ready.

"Are you sure this is functioned properly?" Kyle asked still worried about the Thrusters.

"You worry too much," The white Mutt told his companion as the started flewing, "Planetary Defense Center, here we-" then the hovership's Thrusters turned off, "Gooo"

The ship falling and Dudley and Kyle were screaming.

"Kyle, hit the Auxiliary Thrusters!" Dudley commanded him as the Robot hit them and the Thrusters made the ship zoom really fast,

"WoooHoo!", Dudley screamed and asked his buddy but not paying attention, "You alright?"

"Watch Out!" The robot warned.

Dudley then started turning the ship trying to avoid the buildings and hitted a tree and zoomed.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked his Friend.

"It's a Shortcut... trust me!" Then They headed to a tunnel.

"Dudley, Look Out!" They when into the Tunnel.

"Whoa! See? What did I-" then Dudley figured that they're heading to a very big Ship.

"Oh No!" They crashed into the Ship and their hovership broke. without their hovership, they can't fly and they started falling onto the ground but their alright.

Dudley got up and looked at his broken hovership and told Kyle whos getting out, "Heh... well, looks like we're going on Foot."

"At least, I can try out my new nav unit." Dudley then pushed the sides of his Belt buckle and it blinked.

**Well sure hope you love this Chapter, More Chapters and Characters coming soon, No Flaming but Peace Out;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**boredboredboredbored, but here's another chapter...Enjoy;)**

When they finally got to the defense center, everything was too quiet.

"Looks pretty quiet... Where's Chief?" Dudley asked his Robot until he saw a tele-screen and started to push some buttons trying to call Chief.

Then their was Chief's voice on the speaker, "Greeting Citizen, I'm away from my post at the Planetary Defense Center-"

Then Dudley and Kyle heard footsteps and saw a Big Four-Legged robot with a fish controlling it and Chief's call continued, "Please enter the number that best describes your emergency."

While Chief's call is still playing, Dudley and Kyle scooted back a little until they saw more Ships and Hovercars. The Four-Legged robot targeted Dudley, but when he targeted Kyle, he was a Toaster, But on Dudley, a Symbol of a Dog (A/N: The Dog symbol on Dudley's TUFF badge in the Show). The Four-Legged robot started shooting at Mutt but missed as Dudley took Kyle to escape, then Ships made a Fire in the Defense center.

Luckily, Dudley and Kyle were crouching. "I believe you may be their intended Target!" Kyle told his Friend. "You think!" Dudley said as he took Kyle while the army was still shooting at them until Dudley got out his Grindboots and started skating on the Rails to get away.

After when Dudley finally made it to the end, he was surrounded by Robots controlled by Fish until a black ship came, it opened the door and out came a Four-Legged throne controlled by a green fish wearing a Red suit and a huge crown holding a sceptre.

"Behold! The Last Mutt in the Universe!, Heh Heh, truly a pathetic specimen of the Race, I'm afraid...so Weak."

"And you are?" Dudley asked.

"Emperor Caped Cod-" as the Fish standed up, "Crown Prince of the Cods, Conqueror of Space and Time, and pending the Obliteration of a few insubordination Species, Ruler of the Universe!"

"Your name's Caped Cod?" Dudley asked thinking that name is silly as Kyle giggled.

"EMPEROR!" shouted the Cod not amused with their teasing, "See the Crown? See the Sceptre? The Giant Walking Throne and legion of Loyal Robotic Commandos? EMPEROR!"

Dudley covered his ears whenever he screamed.

The Emperor continued, "Not that a treacherous Furball like you could-" He saw Kyle walking in front of him, "What's this?", He got closer to get a good look, "Such a Primitive robot companion and your kind used to be such reowned engineers...Heh Heh."

"Oh, I'd be careful if I were you," Dudley warned, "He's got Poso-morphic blaster cannons in each fingertip!"

The Emperor coughed and said, "My gripe is not with the people of this archaic planet but with you! Surrender your deathbot, and simply allow us to kill you! No One else need be Harmed!"

"Fair Enough-" Dudley agreed as Kyle hold his Friend's wrench, "Here you Go!" as he throw on the opening of the ship, Dudley got underneath the walking throne and used his wrench to swing at one of the legs causing to the Cod Emperor to crash. Dudley got into the ship and took off.

Meanwhile still in Space, The ship kept zooming.

"Autopilot engaged!" the autopilot said through a speaker

"Whoa! Hang on, Kyle!" Dudley told his Buddy.

"Hyperspace boosters online," the autopilot told them, "Engaging Cryosleep." as it let out fog of Cryosleep.

"Cryosleep?" Dudley questioned, "Nah, There's no way I'm gonna-" until Dudley fall asleep while the Cryosleep fog was still at him.

Kyle watched him, "It is fortunate Cryosleep does not work on Robots." Then Kyle giggled until a Boxing glove hitted him in the face that putted him to Sleep.

Then Kyle had a Dream that he's gliding in a familiar city until he met a floating little creature, "His past is Inside..." the creature told Kyle as they both went into a building leaving a gap of Light.

Couple hours later, Kyle woke up when Dudley started shaking him, "Kyle! Are you Ok?!" He asked as he seated him up and fix his antenna, "You got knocked out there for a minute."

"I am... Fine... Where are we?" the robot asked.

"Beats me... Ship must have run out of fuel while on autopilot."

Kyle saw their ship crashed.

"Come on... we need to find another ship and get back to Petwan" Dudley told as they headed off.

**whoa this chapter was tiring but worth it, no flaming but Peace Out;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**hi everyone been a long time, sorry it's been a while but here's a new Chapter... Enjoy;)**

Dudley and Kyle reached to a Factory where they saw a Green Lizard almost dressed up as a Cowboy and he's arguing with his Pet Parrot.

"Don't you lay this on me, you worthless sack of kerchu sweat! You were supposed to watch the Gel Gauge!"

"Awk! Blame the Parrot! Always Blame the Parrot!" The Bird squawked.

Then Dudley and Kyle came up to them. "Is everything alright, Sir?" Kyle asked.

The Parrot saw them and screamed,"Awk! Imperial Spies! Hide their bodies! Awk!"

Dudley and Kyle were like(What the heck?)

The Chameleon Smuggler turned and saw The two,"Oh, well excuse my Friend- We're just a couple of humble smugglers! Unfairly hunted and persecuted whenever we go! Yep, seems the imperials have shut down the Planet's Gelatonium Planet! They must be lookin' for someone..." The Chameleon Smuggler explained.

"Well we're kind of stranded ourselves," Dudley said as he explained, "Our Ship crashed back there and-"

The Parrot intrupted,"Awk! Kill em' now. sell their kidneys!"

Now Dudley is grossed out what the Bird said.

"Stranded hmm?" The Chameleon Smuggler asked, "Well I'll tell you what, pal... we're gonna make you a deal. You get the gel pumps workin' and we'll uh... procure a vessel for ya!"

Then he gotted out a gun-looking contraption with a bottle at the end, "Here, you need this Gelenater!" and he handed it to Dudley.

When all of the Gel pumps are fixed, The Chameleon Smuggler gave Dudley and Kyle a ride in his Ship.

"So the Petolis Galaxy... Caped Cod owns all of it?" Dudley asked.

"Yep! Ironic ain't it... The one Cod they didn't vaporized comes back to oppress the galaxy."

"Who is they?" Kyle asked.

"Who...? Are you kiddin' me?" The Chameleon Smuggler questioned and turned around and told them, "The Mutts!, Vaporized the whole lot a them years ago and left the Cod Planet nothin but an empty hunk of Dirt."

"Awk! All hail the Mutts! Awk! Saviors of the Universe!" The Parrot added until the alarm got on and the speakers said, "Attention Transport Vessel! A Bioscan reveals a Mutt lifeform aboard your ship! Standby for immediate disintegration!"

The Parrot told his Chameleon friend, "Awk! Ditch the Mutt! Nothin' but trouble! Nothin' but trouble!"

"Sir, if you jettison the excess cargo, you could increase your speed and evade capture" Kyle suggested.

Then the Chameleon Smuggler agreed, "I couldn't agree more." and he pulled a lever that opened the hatch above Dudley and Kyle as the two heroes started falling so they sky-dived down to safety and went into an animal-like town that looks exactly like the one from Kyle's Dream.

Just then Kyle spotted the small robots from his dream, "Dudley... those creatures are telling us to go inside that building," as the robots guided Kyle to the Building.

"Creatures... What creatures?" Dudley turned around and saw nothing.

"Did you get your wires crossed in that crash?" Dudley asked to see if his buddy is OK.

While Dudley explored, Kyle metted the small robots and they gathered around Kyle lifted him up and gave him huge green wings and when Dudley saw his buddy's wings and not the little robots, he was surprised.

As they finally got into the building, it was dark.

"Great, we're trapped," Dudley said as he didn't know what is going on, "So why did we come here again?"

"Kyle?" The Mutt asked his buddy who was investigating something.

"Hmm... Planet Muttoon... interesting..." Kyle said as picture of the Planet showed them.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"Well... according to the database... it is a Mutt Planet!"

Then they heard a ship coming and Dudley thought it's those commandos who are after him, "Download the Coordinates... We'll take the Escape Pod!" Dudley commanded Kyle but the Robot was reading something else.

"Uh, But Dudley... the Database also says-"

But Dudley didn't listen and was in a hurry, "Look, there's no time! Come On!" as He and Kyle hurried to the Escape Pod and blasted off.

The Pod made it to Planet Muttoon.

Then the speaker said, "You are now entering Planet Muttoon!"

"Takeing down in 5..4..." But the pod landed too soon "Oops! 3, 2, 1!"

The heroes got out of the Pod and looked around but it's deserted.

Dudley couldn't believe it, "What the... where is everyone?" he asked.

"I tried to tell you, Dudley. The Database said this Planet was deserted ages ago!" Kyle explained.

They looked around and saw a broken ship stuck in the rocks.

"Kyle! You see that!? It's an Old Ship!" Dudley said gleefully as he ran to it.

"Very old it would seem," Kyle added.

Dudley investigated it and realizes it needs repairing, "We have to fix her."

Kyle didn't accepted it, "Dudley, We must be practical. The Caped Cod will find the Pod's flight Codes! He will be here any minute."

But Dudley didn't allow it, "Kyle, please, I need to fix her!" He worried.

Kyle had no choice so he agreed, "Oh very well."

They almost got all the parts they need, Kyle went into a Small cave to find the last piece until the small robots appeared again,

"Do not be afraid, we are here to help you destroy it." They told him.

"Umm, destroy what?" Kyle asked confused.

"We have alot to show you! " as the robots pointed him to the direction.

When Kyle finally reached to the end, the robots surrounded and show him what will happen in the future.

It showed a dark and spooky place, "They will return."

After that, Kyle found the last piece and headed back to Dudley.

Back at the broken ship, Dudley and Kyle gotted ready.

"Okay, I think we have all the parts we need, let's get to work!" Dudley told his robot as he put in the last piece.

Kyle started to feel tired but Dudley's cheering woke him up that the ship is working.

Then the Ship started talking, "Miserable little Drophyds! I can't believe they used Seeker Ammo! Oh, What a bunch of cheats!" She shouted angerly until she noticed Dudley.

"Oh, a Mutt... I thought I'd never see one again! Thanks for repairing me!"

The Ship was pleased to take the Two heroes and showed them a commercial that showed a Giant Battle Competition, the announcer sounded exactly like chief's.

"That sounded like Chief!" Kyle exclaimed,

"Which means it's probably a trap", Dudley suggested, "But it's our only lead. Let's go see what he's gotten himself into!"

During they're flight, they were interrupted by a Gray rat dressed up as pirate, "Ahoy there, young scallywags!"

"This be Cap'n Snaptrap, Scourge of the Galaxy!" The rat introduce himself.

"Surrender your vessel, or be cast to the depths of the Universe!" He warned as he got off.

**Oh my, this chapter took me awhile but I finished it;)**

**More Chapters and Characters coming soon;D**

**Don't forget to review and NO FLAMING... PEACE OUT;D**


End file.
